


In The Dark Of The Night - Sauron Edition

by BeautyAndStrength



Category: Anastasia (1997), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Black Speech, Gen, Song Lyrics, Songfic, Unofficial Villain Song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 10:24:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20307934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautyAndStrength/pseuds/BeautyAndStrength
Summary: Because every great villain needs a villain song.





	In The Dark Of The Night - Sauron Edition

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is another piece I wrote years ago and posted on FF.net, that I finally decided to post here. 
> 
> Don't ask me why I felt the need to rewrite the lyrics of "In The Dark Of The Night" from Anastasia and give it to Sauron as a villain song, because I honestly don't know myself. It was years ago, after all. 
> 
> Oh, by the way, the 'chorus' is an ensemble of orcs, goblins, trolls and wicked men. 
> 
> Black Speech translations:  
Tab-tala=It’s over  
Gimb-izub-nazg=Find my ring  
(www.thelandofshadow.com)
> 
> Sauron (c) J.R.R. Tolkien  
In The Dark Of The Night (c) Fox Animation Studios  
New Lyrics (c) Me

Sauron:

**In the dark of the night, I was screaming in terror.**

**And the nightmare I had was a horror to see.**

**It scared me out of my wits,**

**An eye burning through the abyss,**

**Then I woke and I found that the nightmare was…. ME!**

**I was once the most powerful being in Middle Earth.**

(Chorus: **Ooh! AH! Ooh**!)

**When Isildur destroyed me, he made a mistake**.

(Chorus: **Ooh! Ah! Ooh!)**

**My ring made everyone pay,**

**But one little hobbit got away.**

**Frodo Baggins beware, Lord Sauron’s awake!!!!**

Chorus:

**In the dark of the night evil will hound him!**

**In the dark of the night the Nazgul will fly!**

Sauron:

**The last thing he’ll see**

**Is how cruel I can be!**

Chorus:

**In the dark of the night.**

Sauron:

**He will die!!!!**

**I can feel that my power is slowly returning.**

**And the King of Gondor’s returned, I hear tell.**

**When my armies fall into place,**

**I’ll see him crawl on his face!**

** _Tab-tala,_ ** ** Aragorn, your grace! Farewell!!!**

Chorus:

**In the dark of the night Mordor will strike them!**

**In the dark of the night we’ll conquer them all!**

Sauron:

**All you dwarves, elves and men,**

**See my wrath once again!**

Chorus:

**In the dark of the night**

Sauron:

**Good shall fall!**

Chorus:

**In the dark of the night Sauron will triumph!**

(Troll: **Triumph!)**

**Then Gandalf the White and his armies will fail!**

(Troll: **Doom them!**)

Sauron:

**They’ll all feel the sting**,

**Of the Lord of the Ring!**

Chorus:

**In the dark of the night!**

**In the dark of the night!**

Sauron:

**Come, my Nazgul,**

**Ride for your master!**

**Make my vengeance shine!**

(Chorus: **In the dark of the night, in the dark of the night!**)

** _Gimb-izub-nazg! _ ** **Yes, fly ever faster!**

Chorus:

**In the dark of the night,**

**In the dark of the night,**

**In the dark of the night!**

Sauron:

**MIDDLE EARTH IS MINE!!!!**


End file.
